In the Shadow
by lil-crimson815
Summary: "You will be mine forever Mikan Sakura" A relationship between master and...


**Gakuen Alice**

The brunette stared at the crimson eyed lad that was staring emotionlessly at the girl in front of him, the girl was clutching her blouse and was blushing furiously. Mikan turned around to give them some privacy.

Mikan's POV

They were standing there together under in the corridors, another confession from a lovely high class girl. I should not comment about his ways, I am his protector. Nothing more, nothing less, being accepted and fully trusted by him is all I need. After awhile he walked my way, the girl was sobbing quietly.

"Another rejection… he should reject them nicely," I said to no one in particular… or so I thought.

"True but he is a cold hearted bastard. He doesn't give a damn about others, he only cares about himself," a voice said beside me. I turned to look at the red headed guy standing beside me and gave him an emotionless stare. Another rich bastard, why are they so snobbish?

"Greetings Hayate-san. Fancy hearing that from you, the last I check you are no different or was it worse? Now if you will excuse me, my master is waiting for me," I said and gave him a stiff bow. I walked towards my master leaving a furious snob behind.

He was dazzling in every way possible, his stunning looks, his intelligence, his family back ground and most of all his character. He has a terrible character but I can sense kindness from him thought I have no prove. He is my master, Hyuuga Natsume. His emotionless crimson eyes looked up as I approached him.

"Took you long enough, Polka. Stop flirting when you are on duty," he said coldly, he turned and walked away with me following his footsteps.

"Pardon my rudeness, Hyuuga-sama," I said bowing my head. No point telling him the truth, he won't listen.

He grunted and walked towards his class. As we entered all heads turned our way, a bunch of fan girls started to run towards him. In a flash I am in front of him, protecting him from his fanatic classmates. They tried to reach him but I successfully blocked their hands, twisting and kicking their claws like hands away.

"Polka, get them away now," he commanded.

"Yes master," I said and pushed the girls away roughly. Some of them threw their bodies towards him but I gave them a kick on their abdomens and they flew back. Those who tried to touch him were kicked away as soon as they were inches away from him. In minutes, there was a bunch of hurt girls surrounding my master. Some were groaning in pain while others lay unconscious.

"Mikan Sakura! What the hell is all this commotion? What happened to the girls?" a familiar voice said harshly. I turned to find the discipline teacher staring at me furiously. My master turned around and gave him a meaningful glare, the discipline teacher was pushed back by his stare.

"She is doing her job. Those are girls? You must be blind," my master said as he stepped over the bodies around him and walked towards his seat. The teacher bowed his head apologizing for his rudeness while he gave a side way glare at me then ordered some students to carry the bodies to the infirmary. Nobody goes against a Hyuuga, unless of course if they have a death wish or just plain stupid.

Everyday these girls will attack my master just because he was absolutely dazzling, from his silky messy mob of a hair to his bad boy character. He was a member of the royal family and was the heir to a leading company, the girls fell head over heals over him for this. They were attracted to his fame but they forget that he is used to people fawning over him and they still think they are special enough for him. Pathetic souls, how cheap do they think my master is?

"Polka, get over here. Stop spacing out," he ordered from his place. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked to my master.

"There she goes again, hitting the girls," one of the classmates whispered.

"She is so scary," another one said out loud.

"She is always with Hyuuga," someone commented.

I glared at them and they shut up. My record here in Gakuen Alice have not been that good for starters although I just enrolled 3 months ago, I am known as Shadow. I follow my master around everywhere in this school. Due to that there will always be someone injured everyday, since they didn't understand. The message was clear, stay away from Hyuuga Natsume but their puny brains just can't absorb that threat.

"Polka, schedule?" he asked me as soon as I was seated. I pulled out my note book and scanned it for a minute.

"Hyuuga-sama, you have a scheduled meeting once you are done with school. You have a business deal over dinner today with the Nogi family and Imai family. The proposal for the new hotel in Hokkaido is due today and the paper work from last week is due today also. That is all for today," I reminded him. He nodded then held up his hand, I pulled out his manga and gave it to him.

"Get me the latest issue book today," he commanded then went to his leisure reading.

End of POV

The class glanced at the two stunning people behind the class. They were absolutely dazzling and stunning; they didn't look like they belong here. Everyday they would be together, never separated. A brunette with a slender body, long silky hair and a beautiful face, a raven haired lad with a well built body, a messy mop of silky hair and a handsome face.

"Class, we are going to have a paired project. Please choose your partners," the teacher said. The girls in the class started to walk towards the raven haired lad, to test their luck if they could get him as a partner. Sensing their presence, he quickly held the brunette's hand beside him who was about to find for a partner.

"Polka, you will be my partner," he said while staring straight at her brown orbs. She was taken back by his sudden action but kept her poker face intact.

"Yes, sir," she said then wrote their names in a piece of paper and submitted it to the teacher.

"It's a good thing Polka is always with me," he though as he stared at his favorite subject, his personal shadow.

She took care of everything, his schedule, his food, his clothes and everything else.

"Polka, skip your daily training and come with me to the meeting," Natsume ordered. Mikan looked away from the lesson and nodded.

"You will be mine forever Mikan Sakura," the raven head thought returning to his manga ignoring the lesson.

**Author's note**

**this is a new story that popped out of no where while i was doing my exams... i hope it is okay. Review please. ^-^**


End file.
